justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente
The Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente is a large airfield in Just Cause 3. Description As one may deduce from the article name, it is located near Porto Tridente, in the western portion of Insula Striate within the province of Maestrale. The airport boasts the longest runway in medici, sitting around 1200m in length. Strangely, the runway has a slight kink in the middle, so it's not completely straight. There are two hangars located at each end of the runway, although only the eastern pair contain aircraft. Other than this the airport is mostly deserted, with only two guard towers and minimal soldier activity. However, before province liberation, Medici Military vehicles use the road alongside the runway. Other features of the airport include a large control tower on the west end and a dirt road leading from the back of the airstrip to the starting location of Bavarium on a Plane on top of some hills. The runway is extremely similar in appearance to the Unnamed airport on Insula Lacrima's shorter one. The geography of the airstrip positions a large hill to the west of the strip and a railway bridge to the east, neither ideal for runway approaches. Usability As Medici's longest runway, there are many possibilities for the usage of such a large flat space. The airfield is more than long enough to handle the U41 Ptakojester, the only airport generally recommended for its operation. One should be cautious when approaching the west end of the runway after landing, as the aircraft may clip wings with the nearby buildings. One should also be advised that there is less than a desirable amount of space to turn the aircraft around on the runway after landing or before takeoff. All other aircraft can handle the runway with ease. The runway is also useful for top-speed runs of land vehicles, being a flat surface, helping one reach the 'true' top speed of a vehicle. It's recommended to use the dirt road joining the runway at the west end as a run-up, however it's advised to destroy the fence and barriers at the airport entrance prior, as they may slow and damage the vehicle. The 'Volo Martino' air race takes place here. Two plane-related missions, Bavarium on a Plane and Stowaway utilise the lengthy runway here. Vehicles *1x Stria Obrero at the west end of the runway. *3x Urga U17 Akrobat. Two spawn in a hangar at the eastern end of the airport and a further aircraft spawns on the runway at the eastern end. Rico can sometimes start the game leaning against this Akrobat. *1x U-7 Dravec in a hangar at the eastern end of the runway. The Volo Martino air race can be a useful way of spawning aircraft in without the use of beacons. Trivia *It's the largest of three airports/airstrips in Maestrale (See: Airports in the Just Cause Game Series and Vulture). Gallery Maestrale Airport 1.png|Looking south-west. Maestrale Airport 2.png|Looking east from the west end. Rebellion U-41 Ptakojester Front Quarter.jpg|A U41 Ptakojester at the western end of the runway. Stowaway (prisoners boarding plane).png|The airport illustrated in a cutscene for Stowaway. Urga U17 Akrobat Orange Hangar.png|The two hangars at the eastern end of the runway. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Airports in Medici Category:Unmarked locations in Medici Category:Locations